yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Sunshine
"You're all imbeciles." -Mrs. Sunshine 'First Name' Sabrina 'Last Name' Sunshine 'IMVU Name' NPC Played by Ohblivious 'Nicknames' *'Satan's Wife' 'Age' 29 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'10 'Weight' 135 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Don't let her last name fool you, this woman is no sunshine. If anything she'd rather stay out of the sunshine. She's an extremely strict teacher in all her classes. She favors no one and treats everyone the same. She has no patience for morons and immaturity and will have no problem sentencing you down a very dark path if you get on her bad side, she never shows any mercy. Always keeps a straight mature face and is always professional and hates a kiss ass. She has a very scary attitude and everyone knows ''not to mess with her because she will find you and you won't like the outcome. Appearance Long blackish-blue hair, and big blue eyes. Very busty and curvy but besides her very ravishing looks she never smiles and keeps to herself a lot. She comes off very innocent but is the complete opposite. 'What district do you live in? District 2. '''Relationship None. 'Occupation' Government Teacher. 'Weapon of Choice' She does enjoy.. guns.. Allies/Enemies Nobody/Everyone. 'Background' In her younger years her father and mother both were part of the army and were both drill sargents, seeming to always be strict and hard on their daughter. They taught her to be just like them.. which isn't always a good thing since they were very mean and rude people who only cared for themselves. As she grew up she followed in their steps and grew up to be a harsh drill sergreant and a very great one at the least. She was always giving orders and following them as she had to go through harsh wars seeing things that have tainted her poor innocent mind into a very dark scary minded woman.. she's seen things you would have never dreamt of seeing. She worked in the army until she got fired, nobody knows the reason but only she knows and keeps to herself. (Must have done something terrible that she didn't wanna share.) After she was fired her parents disowned her and got very angry at her never speaking to her again, she ended up living on her own at age 20 and finding a new apartment and a new job in a school as a Government teacher, and ever since then she loved her job bossing young clueless kids around and teaching them things they probably didn't know.. giving off her own little strict lessons and such. Showing kids to be respectful and great listeners to help them as they progress in life. She is very well known around the school, everyone in school is terriffied of having her as a teacher but little do they know that everyone who had her, afterwards ended up learning a very valulable lesson even if it was something very little. She is always there for her kids only to help, even if it's in a cruel way. Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Kasaihana High Category:Teacher